gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sharple
Are you alright?? Benjamin Ƭ ' Please do not tell me you plan to leave. PLEASE :( Sharpe.... You know that other account, Maximus Goldtimbers? Well, Tama went and gave him an INFINITE, and I had already explained why I had him in the commets, and how I never logged out. He is being unreasonable. Chatban I know I know. You don't want to hear bout the ban but I REALLY WANT TO GET ON CHAT TODAY AT MIDNIGHT. And it just so happens that my ban is up on midnight because at midnight it turns to morning like you said. I live in EST so right now it's 9:51 PM. Please leave me a message. Could you try to unban me at EST Midnight? Thanks for your time. Lord Jack Goldwrecker 02:52, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker Ik sorrry. But won more question? Do someone have to unban me or can I get on chat when it's done? That's it for the questions promise Lord Jack Goldwrecker 02:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Lord Jack Goldwrecker profile pic YOUR A CREEPER! William Burnmonger 03:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC)William Burnmonger ha ha ha! I care??? Finally! Check my newest blog Sharpe! Profile Pic Hey why are you a creeper? If you brought Minecraft, you can go ahead and join my survival server, I'll teach you the basics and giv you some starting materials gladly. Survival is finding everything, don't worry, we got quite enough ores on the first island, the second is still undiscovered. We have monsters on, bu creepers don't attack or explode, so they just drop XP and gunpowder. -- 20:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) PS: If you plan to join, connect to the following server IP: sc3.servercraft.co:8275. Enjoy. C.S.I.A Userbox(s) {C Ok again as usual i need 3 userboxes #Userbox saying - (Example) : Agent Leclerc Sharpe of the C.S.I.A #Userbox saying - Userbox is a } in the C.S.I.A #Userbox saying - Userbox is in the Caribbean Special Intelligence Agency. Thanks again! - I think you may of missread... When i asked about Userbox #2, i meant so the person could put their name in the } spot, sorry for the confusion, i was wondering if you maybe could fix that? Ty. - Permission Hey Sharpe, just so you know, I got permission from Katbluedog for making a category. Johnny "Shark" Turner 05:07, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Sharpe! Where did you find that epic avatar with the "Tea Anyone?" and the Spanish guy?? I've been looking for it for weeks but still can't find it! Please give me a link :P FAOTW I will do a new winner tomorrow. I took a break for the holidays. :D -- 19:13, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Caboost Chek it5 out xD Uh... Mesa is banned from the minecraft server? o_O Sharpe... We needs to do this on the server. Btw, what up with your profile thingy? Re-Naming? I thought you could only rename yourself(your username) once. But it seems you did it twice how did u do it? The Best In The World Lol! I was building a custom map, then a got bored, and this happened. 2012-01-13_22.02.12.png|This is how it's supposed to look... 2012-01-13_22.01.32.png|This what happens when I get bored hehehe rofl! Meet We need to meet in the game. 22:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok tell me when your back from afk HEre Here is what u wanted The Best In The World Custom Map If you wanna play my custom map, download it here: http://www.mediafire.com/?dvgnii389ow136i re Done it before on the test wiki and trust me it looks unneat and frankly ugly --'Tama63 19:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Chat Can i come back to chat yet? its been three days. 02:52, January 19, 2012 (UTC) No you cannot its been only 2 days, tomorrow at 8pm CST you will be unban ~Sharple there you got mail :S --'Tama63' 20:06, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Um what mail i still haven't seen the ad :P ~sharple Sorry I'm never going to that wiki again anyway. {C JarodTalk {C Lol, epic avatar, isn't that movie awesome? Hey Hey Sharpe? Can you please get working on your prince page? Thanks :) 22:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Alright I'll get to work on it after my homework ASAP =) ~~Sharple Thanks :) ~Shadow Your Welcome, I'm working on it in Word right now =D ~~Sharple Profile You're Honeydew/Simon from the Yogscast, but in a suit xD Now its Brandon Marshall :) Sharple Talk Page SO SORRY!! OMG so sorry! I was testing something out. Sorry.. err.. Benjamin Ƭ ' I am curious why you are testing out the banning feature :P Sharple Talk Page You need to check chat Lord Andrew Mallace put something on chat in a link that is very.......disturbing......... He did? well I'll keep an eye out for it again ;) Sharple Talk Page Thanks I deleted the photo and I sent him a message. Also, congrats on your 1 year on the wiki today! -- 17:50, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks and also thank you =D Sharple Talk Page backgrounds Saw your message on dents wall, I have a template for it in a png format --'Tama63 07:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) ..... You deleting my message just proves my theory even more... Hmmm so if I hate you so much why would I write an unban request a while back? I was gonna write is soon but I can't now since of you ban dodging yes I know your in a different state and a different IP that's still ban dodging I am only doing my job on chat I have to follow all the rules and I cannot let ban dodgers into chat and also the reason why I removed your message is that I don't want drama on my(still wikia's) talk page Sharple Talk Page .................. Ugh..... I'm thinking I should delete everything of mine. Just delete all my pages, and I'll leave, because apparently nobody wants me here, especially Tama. Goodbye, Cortez. You can delete me on your friends list on pirates if you want.